mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leprechaun Mob
The''' Leprechaun Mob''' was formed in mid-2007 when three evicted Whiskers female and two Commandos males joined forces. The females had just dispersed from the Starsky after being evicted. The eldest of the females Mozart took dominance of the new group beside Commando male Drew. Mozart and Drew's big litter soon brought the mobs up in numbers. After the deaths of Mozart and Drew, Wilson took dominance briefly. Then Mange and her litter-mate brother Prowler took dominance. Then Shady a Young Ones male who had helped formed the Starsky joined the group taking male dominance. Dominant Pair Mozart first too female dominance of the new group. Drew took male dominance. After both Mozart and Drew died Wilson took dominance for a short while with Mozart's daughter Mange. After Wilson joined a wild group Prowler took dominance of the group. Then Shady joined the group taking male dominance. Current Members The Leprechaun have 18 members as of April 2012. Mange (VLPF004) Dominant Female Shady (VYM134) Dominant Male 2D (VLPM022) Noodle (VLPF023) Murdoc (VLPM024) Russel (VLPM025) Caron (VLPF026) Kiki (VLPF027) Jonus (VLPM028) Derick (VLPM029) VLPM030 VLPM031 VLPF032 VLPF033 VLPP034 VLPP035 VLPP036 VLPP037 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Leprechaun. Mozart (VWF053) Drew (VCDM007) Armanita Ditch (VWF064) Wilson (VCDM026) De La Soul (VWF068) Prowler (VLPM001) Hunter (VLPM002) Pounce (VLF003) Mange (VLPF004) Piggy (VLPF005) Kermit (VLPF006) Twist (VLPM007) Fabio (VLPM008) Bamper (VLPM009) Hefagus (VLPF010) VLPP011 Anastasia (VLPF012) Amelia (VLPF013) VLP014 De La Soup (VLPF015) Soul-Train (VLPM016) Harry (VLPM017) Hermione (VLPF018) Ron (VPLM019) Shrek (VPLM020) Fiona (VLPF021) VLPP023 2D (VLPM022) Noodle (VLPF023) Murdoc (VLP024) Russel (VLPM025) Shady (VYM134) Caron (VLPF026) Kiki (VLPF027) Jonus (VLPM028) Derick (VLPM029) VLPP030 VLPP031 VLPP032 VLPP033 Rivals The Leprechaun's main rivals are the Rugrats. The also encountered the Pikmin and Quetzals. History August 2007: '''Mozart, Armanita Ditch and De La Soul teamed up with Drew, Rusty, Moe and Wilson. Mozart and Drew became the dominant pair. '''September 2007: Drew became the dominant male. Rusty, Moe and Wilson went roving. October 2007: '''Armanita Ditch aborted. Wilson went roving. November 2007: Mozart was pergnant. Armanita Ditch was evicted. '''December 2007: Mozart gave birth to Prowler, Hunter, Pounce and Mange January 2008: Two encounters with Rugrats. February 2008: De La Soul aborted. Wilson went roving.One encounter with Gladiators. March 2008: Mozart was pregnant. Armanita Ditch and De La Soul were evicted. April 2008: Mozart gave birth to Twist, Fabio, Bamper and Hefagus May 2008: . June 2008: One group encouter with Gladiators. July 2008: Armanita Ditch was pregnant. August 2008: Armanita Ditch gave birth to VLPP011, Anastasia, Amelia and VLPM014 September 2008: VLP011 was predated. Mozart aborted. De La Soul was pregnant. October 2008: De La Soul gave birth to De La Soup and Soul-Train. November 2008: VLM014 was predated. Wilson and Prowler went roving. December 2008: Mozart was pregnant. Armanita Ditch and De La Soul were evicted. Armanita Ditch disappeared. January 2009: Mozart gave birth to Harry, Hermione and Ron. February 2009: Wilson, Prowler and Hunter went roving. March 2009: '''Mozart was prenant. She evicvted De La Soul, Pouncer, Mange and Piggie were evicted. De La Soul disappeared. '''April 2009: Mozart gave birth to Shrek, Fiona and VLP023. One encounter with Gladiators. May 2009: VLPP023 was predated. Wilson went roving. June 2009: '''Wilson disappeared. One encouter with Rugrats. '''July 2009: Mozart aborted. August 2009: Prowler, Hunter, Kermit, Bamper and Fabio went roving. September 2009: Prowler, Hunter, Kermit, Bamper and Fabio went roving. October 2009: Mozart was pregnant. Pounce, Piggy and Hefagus were evicted and left the group. November 2009: Mozart gave birth to 2D, Noodle, Murdoc and Russel. December 2009: '''Prowler and Bamper went roving. '''January 2010: Prounce was seen in a wild group as the dominant female. February 2010: One ecnouter with Gladiators. Prowler, Hunter, Kermit, Twist, Bamper, Fabio and Ron went roving. March 2010: De La Soul disappeared. One ecnouter with Rugrats and a wild group. April 2010: '''Mozart was predated by a bird of prey. Mange became the new dominant female. Drew disappeared. Prowler became the dominant male. '''May 2010: '''Prowler, Hunter, Kermit, Twist, Bamper and Fabio went roving. '''June 2010: Prowler, Hunter Kermit, Twist and Bamper joined the Knights. July 2010: Shady joined the group and became the dominant male. August 2010: One encounter with Rugrats. Fabio, Soul Train, Harry, Ron and Sherk left the group. September 2010: '''Mange evicted Anastasia, Amelia, De La Soup and Hermione were evicted. '''October 2010: '''Mange gave birth to Jonus, Derick, Caron, Kiki. One encounter with Silverwing. '''November 2010: Two encounters with Silverwing and one with Rugrats. Decmeber 2010: Anastasia was pregnant. January 2011: Anastasia lsot her litter. 2D went roving. February 2011: '''2D, Mardock and Russell went roving. '''March 2011: '''Mange was pregnant. She evicted Anastasia, Amelia, De La Soup and Hermione. '''April 2011: '''Mange gave birth to VLPM030, VLPM031, VLPF032 and VLPF033. May 2011: '''June 2011: '''De La Soup aborted. Amelie and Hermoine were pregnant. '''July 2011: '''Amelie and Hermonie both aborted. Group split but rejoined within a day. August 2011: '''September 2011: '''Mange was pregnant. Anastasia, Amelie, De La Soup and Hermoine were evivted. '''October 2011: '''Mange gave birth to VLPP034, VLPP035, VLPP036 and VLPP037. '''November 2011: '''Fiona aborted. Anastrasia was pregnant. '''December 2011: '''Anastaia lost her litter. '''Janaury 2012: '''Mange was pregnant. Anastasia, Amelie, De La Soup, Hermoine and Fiona were evicted and left the group. '''Febuary 2012: Mange aborted. March 2012: April 2012: Category:Meerkat Mobs